


The Happy Things

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Jokes, Crushes, F/F, F/M, M/M, More tags to be added, from pieck, like one dirty joke, more characters/ships may be added, probably, t b h, that might change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of oneshots and drabbles, that i've dedicated to all the lovely people on the Pokkopikku discord server i'm in!





	1. Not Okay

**Author's Note:**

> <3

“In time” Reiner spoke, taking a step forward “You will know what it’s like to lose” 

Porco rolled his eyes. Reiner was doing this again. Frankly, Porco was tired of it. The fact that it was dark, gloomy and generally unclean in the abandoned building didn’t help his mood at all.

“I know what it’s like to lose. To feel so desperate that you’re right, yet to fail nonetheless.” The blonde’s voice boomed in the corridor “As lightning turns the legs to jelly. I ask you to what end? Dread it, run from it, destiny arrives all the same. And now, it’s here. Or should I say, I am.”

“It’s been 4 months since that stupid movie came out. Stop fucking quoting it.” Porco snapped as he pushed past Reiner to march ahead. 

“What do you mean? Infinity War is a classic!” Reiner retorted as he resumed following the shorter man.

“How is it already a classic?” A relaxed voice from behind Reiner spoke

“It just is”

“That’s not how it works...” Pieck sighed

The three continued their trek down the hallway. Porco’s loud slurping echoed in the halls as he drank from a juice box the small woman had given him earlier.

Porco eventually spoke up, “Why did you even bring us to this dump, anyway?” 

“Dump? This school has been around for decades, man. It may be abandoned...and dusty...and overall, just, an unpleasant place to be in at 3 am, but the reason is very important”

“Then what’s the reason?”

Reiner paused for a moment, stopping in his tracks. Porco noticed, also stopping. 

“What?” He questioned as he turned to face Reiner

“The reason...you’ll see soon enough”

“You’re such a dick”

“What? I didn’t even do anything, you asshole”

“You’re taking us to this stupid building, literally nobody is around. It’s just us! What is the point? Why did you wake me up at fucking 3 am to come here??” Pieck swore she could see steam coming from Porco’s ears, but maybe it was just because she was sleep deprived.

“You shall see, young one”

“This is why nobody wants to sit with you at lunch”

“Fuck you” Reiner snarled 

“Oh, that’s my job. Sorry Rein” Pieck commented, standing beside Porco.

Instantly, Porco spat out his drink and started coughing. Reiner made a disgusted noise as he was hit with the man’s discharge. 

“I’m gonna go clean this off...” Reiner mumbled as he walked off to find a restroom, even though they probably didn’t work since the building was so old.

Pieck smirked as she saw her friend coughing, and the rather large blush on his face did please her.

“Are you okay, Pock?”

“Mhm” Porco hummed

But, he was in fact, not okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bert and Reiner go on a walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3

Reiner sighed, moving his papers to the side as he rubbed his forehead. This was too much paperwork.

“Reiner..?” A voice came from the door “You alright in here?” The tall man took a step into the blonde’s office

“I’m fine, Bertolt.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes”

“Absolutely sure?”

“Mhm”

“120% sure?”

“Bert...”

“Sorry, you’ve been in here all day. You must be stressed...”

“You don’t need to apologize, hold on.” Reiner stood, adjusting his tie. The stuffy outfit sure was starting to bug him, and he usually wouldn’t let himself take it off until his work was done, but he could make an exception for the dark-haired man.

Bert eyed his husband meekly as he adjusted his tie.

“Let's go for a walk, I’ll get out of these clothes, alright?” He spoke

Bert nodded, letting Reiner past. As the blonde went to change, Bertolt took the chance to clean up Reiner’s desk for him. The bulky man was stressed enough, this was the least that Bert could do. 

A few minutes passed. And a few more. A couple more. Bert waited and waited. 

“Okay...I’m ready. Let's go.” Reiner announced, walking out from the bedroom clad in sweatpants and a sweater. 

“Do you really wanna wear a sweater? It’s awfully warm out there...”

“I’ll be alright. We’re just going for a walk, there’s wind anyway, it’ll be a little chilly.”

Taking Bert’s hand in his, Reiner started walking. He opened the door, holding Bert’s hand as they walked out.

“Are my hands too sweaty?”

“Nope”

“Alright...”

Bertolt took a deep breath of the crisp Autumn air, trying to relax. He worried about the smaller man too much, and he wanted to just unwind and spend time with him.

“Is there anything bothering you, Bert?”

“Not at the moment, I’m just worried you’re overworking yourself.”

“So something is bothering you?”

“I don’t think that counts...”

“Eh...Still. I’m fine. I’ve always been a workaholic, you know that.”

“I know, I know. I don’t want you to be stressed”

“I’m perfectly fine, okay? I don’t want you to worry about me” Reiner spoke softly, or as softly as he could.

“I know you don’t want me to worry, I can’t help it. You’re my husband, I’m happy if you’re happy.”

The two kept walking, hands still interlocked. It wasn’t tight, but it was firm, just the way Bert liked it.

“As long as I'm with you...I’m happy.”

Bert smiled, his mood lifting slightly.

“I love you”

“I love you too”


End file.
